Malec Meets Again
by graciabee
Summary: Alec is Since Magnus broke up with him he has been wandering the streets, unsure of where to When he finally goes back to Magnus's apartment to pick up his things they meet in a very unexpected .. This is my very first


Alec had been wandering the streets all day. After the ordeal in the subway tunnel he felt that he couldn't go anywhere. He had tried to work up the courage to go down to Magnus's apartment to collect his things but every time he looked down his street a wave of longing and nausea washed over him; longing for Magnus and nausea because he would never spend another night there. He definitely couldn't go back to the institute. He couldn't bear to tell the others what had happened and see the pity in their eyes. They would mean well but... he just couldn't face it. Not yet, anyway.

So, instead, he wandered the street of New York. He thought that the business and noise of mundane life would take his mind off things. They didn't. It was like watching a video tape of memories. Every corner he turned he remembered _us. _He could see the dirty alley that Magnus had dragged him and kissed him. He could almost feel his spiky hair beneath his fingers and Magnus's hands around his waist, like the ghost of a memory, lingering even after they broke apart from each other. That memory lead him back to the very first kiss they shared, on the doorstep of Magnus's apartment. He pushed the thought away. Magnus had made it clear that it was over between them. As much as it hurt, he had to respect that. Thinking about it only made it worse. Alec trudged onwards, aimlessly, swept up in the crowd of mundanes.

He followed the crowd, passing Taki's Diner and crossing the shadow of the institute. As he hurried away from his churchlike home he saw something in the crowd. A person. A head of spiky hair lavished with shimmering glitter. _Magnus._

Alec pushed his way towards him. 'Magnus!' he called. "Magnus!" He reached him, bumping a hurried looking mundane woman who glared at him. Alec didn't care. He grabbed his boyfriend's – his _ex_-boyfriend's - shoulder. "Magnus," he breathed.

Magnus turned around. "Excuse me?" Alec stumbled back muttering apologies. It wasn't Magnus. His hair didn't even have glitter in it. It was just a trick of the light. The man looked at him suspiciously, shrugged and walked away whilst the crowd swept up Alec again. It was just his imagination playing tricks on him. What was he thinking? He couldn't see Magnus again anyway. Not after what Alec had done.

Night had well and truly fallen before Alec worked up the courage to turn down Magnus's street. He jiggled his key in the lock and swung the door open. The scent of sandalwood washed over him. He sighed and started to gather his things. Sweaters, seraph blade, bath towel, witch stone and the blue scarf that Magnus had bought for him in an attempt to make him wear colour. He looked around the apartment twice, only pausing to pat Chairman Meow and look through the photos on the shelves. The photos of them.

He was done. With his bag full he sauntered to the door. He took one last, regretful look around their – no, Magnus's – apartment. His eyes lingered at the window. A lamppost flickered lighting up a figure. _Magnus_. Alec rushed to the window, dropping his bags. He looked out. It was definitely Magnus. He was sure this time. He could see the glitter now, shimmering in the lamp light, and the mascara running down his face. Tears. He had been crying. Alec felt a sudden longing to hold him. He followed him with his eyes. He was crossing the road, head bent, looking toward the door of his apartment block. He was oblivious to everything. Even the car speeding towards him.

Alec watched in horror. The car zoomed down the street, closer and closer to him. There was no doubt it would hit Magnus.

He didn't even think. There was no time to go down the stairs. Alec wrenched open the window - and jumped.

_Crack._ Pain shot through his body. He rolled to the side. It hadn't been a good landing but it didn't kill him. Years of training had paid off. Adrenaline numbed the searing pain that shot up his legs as he got up. There was only one word running through his head; _Magnus_. He ran towards him as Magnus looked up, startled. Alec tackled him just as the car rushed pass, knocking Alec's foot and sending them spinning. They landed with a thud, Alec centimetres away from Magnus's face. The car roared onwards, not even slowing.

Alec rolled off him feeling slightly dazed. '_Alec,' _Magnus said surprise evident in his voice.

'You're safe,' the pain was back.

'You just saved my life.'

Alec turned his head to look at him, 'Yeah. I guess I did.'

Magnus propped himself up, shuffling closer to Alec. He blacked out just as Magnus's lips met his own.

Alec woke up in Magnus's bed. The pain took his breath away. He reached for the steele on his bedside table and drew a rough _iratze_. The pain subsided a little and he slumped back in his pillow. Outside the bedroom he could hear crashing and clanging. Magnus rushed in carrying a tray of bacon and eggs. His eyes settled on Alec and he sighed in relief.

'Darling. You're awake,' Magnus set the tray down on the bedside table and sat on the bed. 'Are you feeling okay?'

'Great. Just fine,' Alec's voice was husky.

'I was so worried. Two broken bones and so much blood. I thought... I thought you were dead,' Magnus's cat eyes were filled with worry and relief. Alec looked to the side and let out a little gasp. The sheets were stained red with blood. _His _blood. He looked back at Magnus who was watching him intently. 'I was so scared,' a tear slipped out of the corner of his eye which he quickly wiped away. Alec pushed himself up and swung his arms around him. 'I thought you would die trying to save me. I thought you would die thinking I was mad at you. I thought... I thought it would be my fault,' his voice trailed off as his tears subsided. Alec pushed his face down to his own and kissed the tears away. This was the first time Alec had seen him look so... _vulnerable._

'It would never have been your fault. It would have been my fault. If I wasn't hurt, you would be dead. I would never forgive myself if that happened. And if I died, I would be happy knowing you were safe,' Alec looked into the warlock's eyes. He cupped his face and pulled it down to his own. Their lips brushed for a second before Magnus pressed his mouth to Alec's. Their tongues roamed each other's mouths, longing overpowering all other emotions. Alec collapsed onto the bed pulling Magnus with him. Their kisses got more hurried, rougher before Magnus pulled away. Alec felt disappointment tug at him.

'You're not strong enough. I'm hurting you,' Magnus's face was barely a whisper, his face inches away from Alec's.

'I don't care,' Alec said. He pulled him down to the bed and resumed kissing him. Magnus was gentle with him, softly caressing his hair as they kissed. Alec slipped his hand under his shirt, feel his hard abs, radiating heat. They were both content to stay like that forever but Magnus could feel Alec fading into sleep so he slowly broke off the kisses. Alec collapsed onto his chest, lulled by Magnus's slow, steady heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest. Soft snores filled the room in a matter of minutes. Magnus smiled and stroked his boyfriend's hair, closing his eyes. They fell asleep in each other's arms, both smiling softly.


End file.
